johannalindseyfandomcom-20200213-history
Johanna Lindsey
Helen Johanna Lindsey (b. March 10, 1952 in Germany), under the pen name Johanna Lindsey, is one of the most popular American writers of historical romance novels worldwide. All of her books reached the New York Times bestseller list, many reaching #1. Biography Personal life Lindsey was born on March 10, 1952 in Germany, where her father, a soldier in the U.S. Army, was stationed. The family moved about a great deal when she was young. Her father always dreamed of retiring to Hawaii, and after he died in 1964, Lindsey and her mother settled there to honor him. In 1970, when she was still in school, she married Ralph, becoming a young housewife. The marriage continued residing in Hawaii and produced three children; Alfred, Joseph and Garret, who already have made her a grandmother. After her husband's death, Lindsey moved to Maine; she has not remarried. Writing career Lindsey wrote her first book, Captive Bride in 1977 "on a whim". The book was a success, as have been the 30 plus novels which followed. By 2006, over 58 Million copies of her books have been sold worldwide, with translations appearing in 12 languages. Lindsey's books span the various eras of history, including books set in the Middle Ages, Regency England, the American "Old West", and the Viking era. She has even written a few sci-fi romances. By far the most popular among her books are the stories about the Malory Family, a Regency saga. Lindsey's stories are known for her feisty heroines and domineering heroes. In many of her tales, the heroine somehow falls into the hero's power (e.g., she becomes his slave, serf, captive, etc.). Lindsey heroines are always high-born, younger than the hero, and temperamental. Lindsey heroes are always Alpha-males, who are self-reliant, powerful, and overtly sexual. Bibliography By Reading Order Haardrad Family Saga Series # Fires of Winter (1980) # Hearts Aflame (1987) # Surrender My Love (1994) Southern Series # Glorious Angel (1982) # Heart of Thunder (1983) Wyoming Westerns Series # Brave the Wild Wind (1984) # Savage Thunder (1989) # Angel (1992) Malory-Anderson Family Saga Series # Love Only Once (1985) # Tender Rebel (1988) # Gentle Rogue (1990) # The Magic of You (1993) # Say You Love Me (1996) # The Present (1998) # A Loving Scoundrel (2004) # Captive of My Desires (2006) # No Choice But Seduction (2008) Medieval Series # Defy Not the Heart (1989) # Joining (1999) Straton Family Saga Series # A Heart So Wild (1986) # All I Need Is You (1997) Ly-San-Ter Family Saga Series # Warrior's Woman (1990) # Keeper of the Heart (1993) # Heart of a Warrior (2001) Cardinia's Royal Family Series # Once a Princess (1991) # You Belong to Me (1994) Sherring Cross Series # Man of My Dreams (1992) # Love Me Forever (1995) # The Pursuit (2002) Reid Family Series # The Heir (2000) # The Devil Who Tamed Her (2007) Single novels * Captive Bride (1977) * A Pirate's Love (1978) * Paradise Wild (1981) * So Speaks the Heart (1983) * A Gentle Feuding (1984) * Tender Is the Storm (1985) * When Love Awaits (1986) * Secret Fire (1987) * Silver Angel (1988) * Prisoner of My Desire (1991) * Until Forever (1995) * Home for the Holidays (2000) * A Man to Call My Own (2003) * Marriage Most Scandalous (2006) By Location Middle Ages Medieval Vikings * Fires of Winter (1980) * Hearts Aflame (1987) * Surrender My Love (1994) Medieval England * So Speaks the Heart (1983) * A Gentle Feuding (1984) * When Love Awaits (1986) * Defy Not the Heart (1989) * Prisoner of My Desire (1991) * Joining (1999) Early Modern Times Arabian Dunes * Captive Bride (1977) * Silver Angel (1988) Caribbean * A Pirate's Love (1978) Modern Times Regency England * Love Only Once (1985) * Tender Rebel (1988) * Gentle Rogue (1990) * The Magic Of You (1993) * Say You Love Me (1996) * The Present (1998) * A Loving Scoundrel (2004) * Captive of My Desires (2006) * No Choice But Seduction (2008) Regency England & Scotland * Man of My Dreams (1992) * Love Me Forever (1995) * Home for the Holidays (2000) * The Heir (2000) * The Pursuit (2002) * Marriage Most Scandalous (2006) * The Devil Who Tamed Her (2007) Russia/Eastern Europe * Secret Fire (1987) (London --> Russia) * Once a Princess (1991) (Amer. --> Cardinia) * You Belong to Me (1994) (Russia --> Cardinia) America in 19th. century * Paradise Wild (1981) (Boston --> Hawaii) * Glorious Angel (1982) (Amer. South --> Texas) * Heart of Thunder (1983) (Wild West) * Brave the Wild Wind (1984) (Wyoming) * Tender Is the Storm (1985) (Wild West) * A Heart So Wild (1986) (Texas) * Savage Thunder (1989) (Wyoming) * Angel (1992) (Wild West) * All I Need Is You (1997) (Wild West) * A Man to Call My Own (2003) (Wild West) Future/Paranormal Fantasy Deep space * Warrior's Woman (1990) * Keeper Of The Heart (1993) * Heart Of A Warrior (2001) (Deep space --> Earth) Time Travel * Until Forever (1995) (Now --> Middle Ages) Category:Articles needing rewrite